


Pound of Flesh

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Het, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every great man is a great woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pound of Flesh

~*~

As he waits to be connected to the only man who can pull his ass out of the fire, he watches Scofield walk towards Sara Tancredi, whose face is that of a woman seeing a very welcome ghost. He listens to the crappy hold music, watching as Scofield takes her hands in his and presses them to his forehead, as if asking for a benediction. 

A blessing. 

Don has no idea what Scofield is saying to her but Tancredi’s face softens, her hands coming up to cradle his head against her breast, her head bowed over his as she presses a kiss to his cropped hair. It’s a gesture of protection as much as one of possession, and Don feels his chest tighten with something that feels very much like envy. 

Tancredi raises her head, ushering Scofield up onto the platform with her, her hands fluttering gracefully. As he steps up to her side, she shoots a dark glance over his head, finding _him_ unerringly in the bright sunlight.

 _Go_ , her eyes tell him fiercely. _You’ve had your pound of flesh today._

He’s seen that look on another woman’s face, he realises. The muzak drones on in his ear, but he scarcely hears it. All he knows is the suddenly heavy weight of the wedding ring in his pocket and the fear that they’ll all have to give far too much of themselves by the time this is done.

~*~


End file.
